


The Plentiful & Penniless

by trblbangtan



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: AU, Drama, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Irene - Freeform, Murder, Red Velvet, Rich Girl, Romance, Suho - Freeform, joohyun - Freeform, junmyeon - Freeform, kpop, poor boy, surene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trblbangtan/pseuds/trblbangtan
Summary: au where Irene is the CEO of a magazine that sells worldwide, called Plentiful. Suho is a hard-working singer but never seems to get the opportunity he wants. The pair meet when Suho decides he needs to give up on his dream and work on something different, which happens to be Plentiful magazine.





	The Plentiful & Penniless

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story on this website and I'm so excited to join. I hope everyone enjoys this story about Suho and Irene. The two of them have always seemed to like each other and I wanted to bring it to life in some way. And by life, I mean fanfiction lol. I hope everyone enjoys! Thank you!

Suho walked down the hallway of his old house where his grandmother died a few days ago. He didn't think he'd be in the presence of his past again. But just one last time before the house would be sold to a new family. He began to pack up his grandmother's jewelry and old clothes. He could still catch her scent on her nightgowns and dresses. He teared up at the smell but blinked the tears away so he could focus on packing up these old memories then painfully stood up from the bed and hopped over to the stack of boxes by the door. His grandmother didn't own a whole lot, and most of it was pictures. Mostly of him. He was an only child so all the pictures were of him. Some had his mother and father in them. But he didn't want to think about them. 

Suho was currently struggling with finding a job after he decided to give up on his dreams to be a musician about 2 months ago. He wasn't making any money and had still lived with his grandmother at the age of 26 up until her death. Suho dealt with the grief very slowly. But her death was less than a week ago, and he was still in shock. 

He picked up all the boxes and moved them into a moving van that would take them to thrift stores. The only boxes he kept were ones with pictures from the past. He could have given his grandmother's jewelry to his aunt Jihyun, but she didn't want anything that reminded her of her mother because it was just too painful. Suho rolled his eyes at her when she told him that on the day of the funeral. His aunt had always been dramatic and over the top. Suho acted cold towards her because she never had anything to do with his grandmother. Jihyun didn't care about anyone but herself and didn't care if she never called her mother or visited on holidays. Suho was shocked that she even went to the funeral. But Suho didn't care about Jihyun. Suho didn't care about anyone. Not because he was selfish. But because there was no one to care for.

At the funeral, Suho never shed a tear. The rest of his family cried and cried. But, why? They didn't care for her. They weren't there when she-

Suho shook his head in order to stop thinking of the bad thoughts that never seemed to go away. He picked up the last two boxes and carried them out to his truck. After he set them down in the backseat, he went back to the door to lock it. He then saw a card on the ground. It was a magazine card, Plentiful, is what it was called. 'Plentiful?' he thought to himself. That's when it hit him. Maybe this magazine is hiring! Suho wasn't big on fashion, but he was great at writing articles! He was familiar enough with magazines to know how a proper article should be written. But, he didn't think they'd accept someone as inexperienced as he was. But, he had no other choice. It was either this or working on cars the rest of his life.

He called the company when he reached the tiny apartment that his grandmother had got for him. He would soon have to move out if he didn't get a job soon. The company answered and told him he could come in for an interview tomorrow at 12:30 in the afternoon. He agreed and hung up. A bit of excitement ran through him as he thought about working behind a desk and writing articles about whatever he desired. He would just have to wait until tomorrow to see what will happen.

-

The next day Suho left early for his interview. His weak stomach was doing flips as he thought about what to say or do. He’s going to have to speak with the CEO as well. Which made him even more nervous. Whoever this guy was, Suho prayed he was nice. If not Suho may never get a job.

He walked into the building and glanced around in amazement of all the art and pictures of models and landscapes. It wasn’t so...random...and he loved it.

“You have to work for this company, Suho.” He said to himself. 

“Whose Suho?” A man behind him asked.

“Me! I’m sorry, just nervous. I’m about to go into an interview.” Suho bowed to the man.

“Ah, don’t be! It’ll be easy. Just be yourself!” The man said.

Suho didn’t think being himself was good enough.

“What’s your name?” Suho asked the man.

“Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol.” The man who was extremely tall with pointed ears and a wide white smile said. 

“Nice to meet you! I’m Suho, as you may have heard.” Suho smiled.

“Suho is an uncommon name. Is it your real one?” Suho has always feared this question.

“No. I don’t really like my real one.” He explained.

“Oh it can’t be that bad!” Chanyeol smacked Suho’s arm playfully.

“Well, to tell you the truth I was trying to become a singer, so I went by Suho. But it never worked out anyway.” He sighed.

“Oh I see. Well, I won’t bother you anymore!” Chanyeol began to walk away.

“Wait! What exactly do you do here at the company?” Suho asked.

“Oh! I’m the CEO’s brother!” He explained, then walked off.

Suho grew more nervous. All these rich people and he only had $11. Would he ever be good enough for this company?

“Kim Junmyeon?” Someone called at the door. 

“Yes!” Suho stood up.

“We’re ready for you!” The woman smiled and Suho followed her towards the elevator and they went up to the 21st floor.

“Just sit here and we’ll be with you in a moment.” The woman smiled again and walked away.

Suho began to straighten his tie and tuck in his shirt a bit more. He combed his hair back with his fingers and sat there in silence for another solid minute.

“You may come in.” The woman opened the door to a large room with couches and a desk by a window that went wall to wall and floor to ceiling. 

Suho was shocked by the amount of white was in the room. Up until a woman turned in the chair he thought was empty. The woman was in her mid-twenties with jet black hair and a black blazer with a black skirt. It made her stand out in the room. She was absolutely gorgeous. 

Suho tried not to look at her too much. But he couldn’t help admiring such beauty.

“Kim Junmyeon I presume?" The young woman looked at him with cold yet sexy eyes. 

"Yes, ma'am." Suho nodded, "I go by Suho."

"That's good, Junmyeon sounds like a farmer. And you're not a farmer? Are you Suho?" She had a cold personality but a soft voice. Suho was intrigued even more.

"No, I'm not, Miss?" Suho didn't even know the woman's name. 

"Irene. My real name is Bae Joohyun. But, I liked the sound of Irene. It suits me. Don't you think Suho?" She gave him a small smirk and Suho felt dizzy all of a sudden.

"Yes! Yes, of course! It's a beautiful name!" He was so flustered and wanted to leave.

"So, Suho. What can you offer to Plentiful?" Irene asked, taking a seat at her desk and offered him a seat with a simple hand gesture.

"Well, I've always enjoyed writing articles and reading Plentiful magazine. Plus, it was the ideal place to work for me. I truly enjoy the work people do here and it intrigued me." Suho was happy with his answer hoping that Irene thought so too.

"What did you do before, Suho?" She asked, flipping her hair to the back of her shoulder.

"I was a musician." Suho's eyes burned as the words came out.

"Are you gonna cry?" Irene's voice wasn't a comforting tone, as she leaned forward in her chair.

"What? No." Suho scoffed, extremely embarrassed. His cheeks went red, they always do.

"Suho. This job isn't just for college dropouts who wanted to be an artist but couldn't make it big time. This is a job for people who have worked their butts off their whole lives in order to work for my magazine. You're either born for Plentiful or not." She sighed and wrote some notes down.

"My grandmother loved your magazine. She always talked about it and told me stories she read in the magazine and how inspiring it was how kids my age do amazing things when they're just so young." Suho stared into space and spoke softly.

Irene looked at him, intrigued by this soft-spoken, brown curly haired, young man.

"I want to make her proud at least. She wanted me to have a job here." Suho blinked back tears and sighed,"It was nice to meet you, Ms. Irene, I hope we see each other again."

Suho began to leave.

"Wait!" Irene called out.

Suho turned around in shock by the sudden tone of the young woman.

"Yes?" He asked, walked back to her slowly.

"Do you want this job or not?" She asked, sighing.

"What? Yes! Yes, of course! Thank you so much, Ms. Irene! I want to cry! No! I want to dance! No, I- Oh my God! I gotta call-" Suho stopped and collected himself.

"Sorry." He said, he bowed and shook her hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Suho." Irene smirked.

"Goodbye! Thank you!!!!!" Suho had a huge grin on his face and then turned and practically skipped out the door. 

Irene giggled at the silly boy and thought about how beautiful his smile was. She blushed for a second and then realized where she was. Planet Earth. She smacked her face and sat back down at her desk but never forgot the smile of the musician.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was kind of a spur of the moment decision. The second chapter will come soon! Thank you for reading!


End file.
